Kiss The Girl
by babycherryblossom
Summary: Dick and Zatanna are watching The Little Mermaid when Kiss The Girl plays and Dick is trying to get the courage to tell Zatanna how he feels. And maybe kiss her..? Please R&R! This is my first fanfic/songfic. Please cut me some slack : Enjoy! One Shot I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE


~Kiss The Girl~ {YJ Songfic} Pairing: Chalant

Dick and Zatanna are watching The Little Mermaid when Kiss The Girl plays and Dick is trying to get the courage to tell Zatanna how he feels. And maybe kiss her..? Please R&R! This is my first fanfic/songfic. Please cut me some slack! I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR THE LITTLE MERMAID

~Enjoy!~

—-The words in BOLD are supposed to be Sebastian the crab singing.—-

* * *

Wally and Dick were talking in the kitchen when Zatanna walked in.

"Hey-" Wally started.

"Hey, Zee!" Dick said, cutting him off.

"Hi, guys!" Zatanna said, smiling

"Um, I was wondering if you wanna, um, watch a movie? Here. Together. Tonight." Dick said, nervously. He still got nervous around her, with the occasional stuttering, palm sweating, and, of course, fast talking.

She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll bring the popcorn." She winked and waved bye to both of the boys and left, quickly grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on the counter on her way out.

Dick smirked as he watched her walk out of the kitchen. "Asterous!"

Remembering that Wally was still there, he quickly turned to him and said, "You better be in your room during the movie or I swear-"

"What ya gonna do, Grayson? Kidnap me? Go ahead!" Wally playfully teased as he suddenly ran and came back with an apple in his hand. He took a bite and laughed, his mouth full.

"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna show everyone, including Artemis, the picture." Wally nearly choked on his apple when he heard Dick's threat. He coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"You wouldn't."

"Dick took a step forward and smirked. "Try me. One click and there will be hundreds of copies all over the Cave and the Hall of Justice."

Wally squinted his eyes and gave him a I hate you look. Dick laughed, his signature laugh echoing around them. Wally stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed the fruit basket as he grumpily made his way to his room.

Dick smiled as his plan for the perfect date was about to start.

* * *

Here they were, all alone, together, in a room full of awkward silence. Dick was so nervous and too busy thinking of what movie they should see that he forgot to think of things to talk about with Zatanna.

"So, what, ah, movie do you wanna watch?" He asked her.

Zatanna looked around the room, trying to think. "We should watch The Little Mermaid!"

The movie was already at the part when Ariel and Eric were about to go on their romantic boat ride when Zatanna started to get sleepy. Dick laughed at her as she fought to stay awake. She obviously too tired to tell him something, so she just gave him a quick look before she drifted off to sleep on the couch. Noticing that she was asleep by the cute, almost audible snores she makes, he got up and put a pillow under her head. Checking to see if she was comfortable, he noticed that some of her hair was in her face, so he gently brushed it away. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he went back to sit on the couch. He yawned, suddenly tired. He grabbed the remote and put his finger on the POWER button, but before he pushed it, something about the scene caught his attention: Ariel and Eric were in the same predicament he was. The awkward silence, no one talking, trying to make the date romantic as possible, being with the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world, having a crab to be your wingman..

"Wally is sorta a crab, in a way." He said to no one in particular. Getting into the movie, he slowly put down the remote and continued to watch. The part when Sebastian was about to sing, he sighed. "I wish a crab can come and help me on my date.."

"First, we gotta create the mood." "Already done, sorta."

"There, you see her, sitting there across the way." He looked at her sleeping and laughed softly.

"She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her." Zatanna smiled in her sleep.

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Of course I wanna kiss her! But, she's just so beautiful, and I get so nervous around her.." He put his hands in his head, shaking his head.

"Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do." He removed his hands slowly and looked at her.

"Possible she want you too, there's one way to ask her." "If I had the guts to ask her."

"It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." He put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the coffee table and looked at his socks. "I wish it was that easy."

"Shalalalala. My, oh, my! Look like the boy too shy! He ain't gonna kiss the girl." "I want to, I really do!"

"Shalalalala. Ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad. You're gonna miss the girl." He hung his head in shame. "C'mon, Dick! You've never been scared about anything before! You can do this!" He said to himself.

Zatanna smirked as she heard Robin's real name. She was pretending to be asleep because she wanted to see what Dick would do. And what he was doing and saying was very, very interesting.

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon." He took a deep breath and took off his glasses.

"Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better." His baby blue eyes were shining as he got out of the couch to go over to her.

"She don't say a word and she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl." She stayed quiet, unsure of what was happening.

"Shalalalala. Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl." He knelt on one knee so he can get down to her level.

"Shalalalala. Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl." Before he kissed her, he looked at her face. "She's even beautiful when she's sleeping."

"Shalalalala. Float along and listen to the song say kiss the girl." "Zee, I know that you're asleep, but I would never have the guts to tell you what I'm going to tell you now." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Zee, when I first met you, you were the first girl ever to make me nervous and weak at the knees. I stuttered and felt like a dork around you because I could never say a word without feeling stupid about it later. When I got to know you, I found out that we have many things in common and we just click. We've helped each other through the ups and downs in our life and I really enjoy your company. I love it whenever you talk to me and I guess you can say that I fell for you when you came out of the zeta tube for the first time. I-I.."

Zatanna slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Dick." She sat up and gently pulled him towards her and kissed him. His face was still red from her waking up and hearing everything. But, he quickly recovered and kissed her back, smiling. When they stopped, Dick laughed playfully. "This is just like New Year's all over again." Zatanna smiled and blushed. He kissed her on the nose and added, "But next time, I'll be the one kissing you first." She laughed and looked him in the eyes, mesmerized. "Oh, so there's gonna be a next time, Mr. Grayson?" "Oh definitely."


End file.
